Broken
by SophieMalfoy0711
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando al amor de tu vida le gusta tu mejor amiga y no tú? esta es la historia de como Lily Luna Potter se entera de que Scorpius Malfoy gusta de la mejor amiga de Lily, que a la vez es su prima, Rose Weasley y de cómo este único y simple suceso cambia su vida por completo.


Desaparecer….

Sentada en una silla y usando un vestido azul con su cabello suelto en pequeños rizos, Ella le observa a través de la habitación , él tan perfecto como siempre, usando una camisa rosa y unos jeans, ni siquiera se percata de su presencia, pero para ella él lo es todo y más, lo ama, lo ama verdaderamente cómo jamás ha amado a nadie, pero él ni siquiera le determina, mientras en su cabeza se forman miles de hipótesis y cavilaciones acerca del porqué él la ignora, su mejor amiga entra en la habitación luce un hermoso vestido color rosa y tiene su cabello liso recogido en una cola de caballo, su amiga se aproxima a él, y ella entra en pánico, supone que ha ocurrido lo que siempre había temido, en el minuto en que su mejor amiga lo besa, su mundo se derrumba, y ella se ahoga, se ahoga por que le falta él, él que es su aire y su razón para vivir, él quien es el que inspira los centenares de sonetos que ella canta todo el tiempo y la melodías que tararea en las tardes mientras mira el atardecer, cuando por fin acaba el beso en lo único que ella puede pensar es traición, traición porque su mejor amiga era la única que sabía acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él, traición porque a pesar de todo había confiado en ella y aun así su amiga lo hizo, lo hizo sin pensar en lo mucho que a ella le dolería al punto de querer suicidarse, de quitarse la vida para poder escapar de ese dolor infinito que le cala en su interior, muchos le dirán melodramática pero si tan solo pudiesen comprender la intensidad de su amor hacia él, nadie le juzgaría y sin embargo estando rota por dentro lo mejor que puede hacer es fingir una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ni siquiera será notada por él, porque cuando su amiga sale de la habitación con la promesa de llamarle luego, él no tiene sino ojos para ella y la sigue con la mirada hasta que sale de la habitación, y ahí se da cuenta de que en realidad jamás tuvo una oportunidad con él, que él jamás le vio siquiera como una amiga y que jamás lo será, esto es lo peor que le ha pasado, porque ella siempre ha tenido todo lo que desea, y no tener algo que desea con semejante intensidad es el infierno para ella, no malinterpreten, ella no lo hace por capricho ella realmente lo ama más que a su vida, es sólo que al dolor de un corazón roto deben sumarle el dolor de no haber obtenido lo que deseaba con tanto ahínco , realmente está destrozada por dentro pero no lo muestra, no lo hace porque simplemente no quiere mostrarse débil, escucha una voz a lo lejos, no puede determinar exactamente de quien es, está demasiado inmersa en su miseria como para preocuparse del mundo exterior, pero de nuevo ahí está la voz que le llama, sale de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que es él quien le llama, su corazón da un brinco, se detiene no sabe qué hacer siempre ha sido tímida y nunca ha sido buena con la palabras, se queda pasmada y muda, sin embargo él le sigue hablando, le pregunta porque está tan retraída y ella simplemente sonríe y no dice nada, pero es una sonrisa triste que refleja lo rota y destruida que está por dentro, a esto él responde " no deberías estar triste, si tan solo yo pudiese darte un poco de la mí felicidad serías la mujer más feliz del mundo, no hay mal que por bien no venga ,ni mal que dure cien años, cambia esa cara" ella simplemente volvió a sonreír, dio las gracias por su consejo y se levantó, cruzo la habitación aunque al llegar a la puerta se giró brevemente e intento decir algo, intentó decirle que lo amaba más que a su propia vida y que dejaría todo sólo por estar con él, pero las palabras no surgieron.

Tomó el camino más largo a casa, no quería llegar, sabía que si llegaba la invadirían las lágrimas y la autocompasión, prefirió dar vueltas por la ciudad preguntándose porqué de todas las mujeres en el mundo él debió a escoger a su mejor amiga, ¿cómo era posible que el karma la golpeara de esa manera? ¿Es qué acaso ella hizo algo tan malo como para recibir semejante castigo?, caminó hasta un parque donde encontró una rueda de la fortuna, como no tenía intenciones de llegar temprano, o siquiera de llegar a casa decidió subirse en ella, contempló la ciudad de noche, perfecta, no hay otra palabra para describirla, casi tan perfecta como él, le recordó a la noche en que le vio dormir, por cosas de la vida en un viaje escolar el terminó en su cuarto con su amiga y otros compañeros… ¡pero qué estúpida! claro que no fue por casualidad ni por cosas de la vida , fue porque él lo quiso así, pero en ese momento ella era tan ingenua e inocente que jamás pensó que él podría haber tenido alguna intención romántica con su amiga, y mucho menos que estaba perdida y totalmente enamorado de ella, claro esa misma ingenuidad le llevó a pensar que él se quedó ahí por ella y no por su amiga, sin embargo la imagen de él durmiendo plácidamente jamás se borrará de su mente, si antes creía que era perfecto, después de verle soñar la palabra perfección se quedó corta, totalmente sin sentido al lado de semejante espectáculo, no pudo evitar soltar otra lágrima al recordarlo, joder ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué era ella siempre la que se quedaba sola mientras los demás eran felices? ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo debió enamorarse del único ser vivo en el planeta que jamás se percataría de su existencia? Y Si tan sólo el pudiese saber lo que siento por él todo sería más fácil, si tan solo le pudiese contar de las miles de historias que he escrito sobre él y de las miles de canciones y versos que he inventado sólo para él, quizás el me amaría o al menos sabría de mi existencia, pero él la ama a ella y sólo a ella, yo no soy más que una tercera rueda en esa bicicleta, lo triste es que lo amo, lo amo como jamás he amado a nadie, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas con solo pensar en que se gustan y cada vez que veo que lo abraza y le habla siento que me voy a desmayar, él conmigo es tan frío y con ella tan cariñoso y cálido, que la envidio, la envidio tanto a ella con su gran inteligencia y facilidad para entablar amistades y sobre todo por tener lo único que alguna vez he querido que sea mío, no la odio imposible hacerlo, la adoro … es sólo que me duele y me duele muchísimo, me duele tanto que pienso que la muerte sería una gran solución a este dolor que no puedo mostrar, y no le puedo contar a nadie, porque todos siempre están de su lado y no los culpo ella es simplemente encantadora, una gran persona y ahora que lo pienso sé porque se enamoró de ella y no de mí, cómo podría yo gustarle tendiéndole a ella tan cerca, IMPOSIBLE, ella es perfecta por donde le miren, y yo…. Bueno yo soy yo.

Holi, he vuelto después de seis meses con una nueva historia, realmente me gusta porque me pasó a mí, ¬¬ el amor de mi vida se enamoró de mi mejor amiga, pero en fin… espero que les guste la historia y que me dejen reviews, ojalá me digan que debo cambiar y que les gusta y que no, chaú.

Sophie.


End file.
